The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a sorting device for sorting articles.
Several types of sorting devices are known in the art. Normally, a batch of articles is supplied to the sorting device and distributed to different destinations by the sorting device. Due to increasing sales via internet, commonly known as electronic commerce or e-commerce, there is an increasing need for sorting articles to batches having a relatively low number of articles destined to a relatively high number of destinations. In the past, articles had to be sorted for 50-500 destinations, for example, whereas nowadays there is a need for more than 1000 destinations in order to operate a sorting device economically.